Choque de mundos, un Saiyajin entre héroes
by W.M King
Summary: Despertó, aturdido y desesperado, un recuerdo nítido presente en su mente, atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado perdido en un mundo que desconoce. Bienvenido seas al nuevo mundo Son Goku, Dragón Ball Z y Marvel cómics. Goku x Jean x Sue x ¿?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones: Ni dragón ni Marvel me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Prologo**_

" _ **Y el mundo tembló…"**_

Recuerdo que cuando era niño siempre me contaban la misma historia, de como un guerrero de otro mundo se había hecho el más fuerte de todo el universo, que se había enfrentado a seres que podrían destruir un planeta, un sistema solar e incluso una galaxia entera con el solo movimiento de mi mano. Yo creía que eran solos mitos, solo ficción, pero ahora…

No sé en qué creer.

[…]

-"Ha sido exitosa, el primer súper soldado ha sido creado lo han denominado Capitán America"

-"Según informes, el capitán América, el súper soldado, Steve Rogers, ha muerto en acción"

-"Se ha confirmado la existencia de personas superdotadas, el gobierno de los estados unidos está en un debate en los que respecta, a los Mutantes

-"¡Los mutantes, han sido declarados amenaza a nivel nacional! Y la ONU debate si declararla amenaza mundial"

-"Encuentran cura contra el Gen-x capaz de curar a los llamados Mutantes"

-"los mutantes desaparecen del mapa, el gobierno declara al mundo libres de mutantes"

-"En ultimas noticias se ha confirmado el ataque de lo que han definido un ser verde de fuerza inimaginable en Nueva york causando grandes destrozos en dicha ciudad".

-"Sobrevivientes del viaje de exploración espacial se encuentran hospitalizados"

-"Los cuatro fantásticos, ha si se hacen llamar los sobrevivientes del viaje de la exploración espacial conformados por el gran magante de la ciencia Reed Richards, junto con Sue Storm, Johnny Storm y Ben ( No me acuerdo de su apellido) los cuales portan habilidades sobre humanas"

-"Los cuatros fantásticos desaparecen del mapa, se desconoce su paradero"

-"Según los reportes, se ha confirmado el secuestro de la famosa y más grande iconos de la creación de armas en el mundo, Natasha Stark".

-"Está viva, Natasha Stark está viva"

-"Según los reportes de unos piloto de aviones militares, detectaron lo que definieron una figura humana, de rojo y dorado"

-"Yo soy Ironwoman fueron las palabras exactas de la multimillonaria y famosa Natasha Stark"

-"Trataron de ocultarlo de que no hablara me tomaron por loco pero no, no lo estoy! Dioses…los dioses existen! El gobierno no quiere que se sepa la verdad!"

-"En últimos reportes la ciudad de Nueva York está siendo invadida en lo que se define…en una invasión alienígena"

Todo había cambiado, el mundo había cambiado, los héroes que según solo se veían en los comics estaban aquí. Y dicen presente.

[…]

Abría sus ojos, el sonido de goteo suaves llego a sus oídos, su cuerpo le dolía, una orbes se pudieron observar. Bajo su vista, pero no logro ver nada más que oscuridad, trato de moverse, pero se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo, se sentía en una caja, obstruido de movimiento, encerrado.

De repente imágenes algo borrosas llegaron a su mente, un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte lo arremetió con fuerza, cerró los ojos por el dolor. Después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron, mostraban desesperación, alarmado totalmente.

-Gohan…chicos—su voz salió rasposa, como si hubiese estado un largo tiempo. Una última imagen llego a su mente, era nítida. Un sujeto que no aparentaba más de los 20 años, su cabello color rubio, no, era dorado, vestía un ropaje naranja destacando en su espalda una especie de letras japonés, el sujeto de cabello dorado era fuertemente de su cuello por, un hombre, un cabello tan rojo como la sangre misma erizados llegándole hasta su hombros donde salían dos mechones de cada lado, unos ojos de color gris con su pupila rasgada de color negro. El sujeto solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones de color blanco y unas botas de color negro con una franja amarilla deajndo expuesto un cuerpo lleno de musculo algo exagerados, pero lo que mas destacaba de ese sujeto era la cola de color rojo que ondeaba en la parte inferior de su pantalón ondeaba libremente con orgullo.

La mirada fija estaba puesta en su víctima.

-Te arrepientes de haberme desafiado?—una voz profunda y la vez que imponía respeto se escuchó venir de aquel sujeto pelirrojo.

Entrecortadamente mirando con convicción a su apresor sonrió de medio lado.

-Ni…una…sola…vez—fue lo que dijo el joven. El sujeto pelirrojo suspiro decepcionado.

-lástima…pero servirás de ejemplo—

Lo que se escuchó después, fue el sonido desagradable de huesos rompiéndose, el cuerpo de aquel guerrero de cabello dorado, cayo inerte al suelo.

Después de eso, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, de desesperación, impotencia y odio.

Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

Lagrimas el sonido de gotas impactando contra el suelo se escuchó. La tierra empezó a temblar.

-Ese…maldito…no lo perdonare…-el temblor se intensifico-¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Desde la distancia, una ciudad, escondida de mundo, vio con impresión miedo, como un pilar de color dorado se alzaba hasta el cielo, despejando las nubes que allí estaban. Pero el pilar dorado se fue convirtiendo lentamente en uno escarlata, luego a uno azul…

Luego un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

De aquella ciudad se pudo ver salir a toda velocidad una sombra.

[…]

 **Minutos antes, ciudad de Nueva York 3: 45 PM**

Todo se encontraba en relativa calma, la misma rutina de siempre, la misma ciudad de Nueva York, solo con la diferencia, del como un gran edificio se alzaba sobre los demás. Una A destacaba en aquella torre.

Soltó un suspiro por enésima vez, se encontraba aburrida, la multimillonaria Natasha Stark se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás del living de la torre Avengers. Ella era Natasha Stark, una mujer de hecho hermosa, cabellos negros llegándole hasta la espalda, ojos del mismo color, un muy definido cuerpo, algo baja de hecho, un gran busto a decir verdad, pero lo que más destacaba de aquella mujer, era como un orbe entre medio de sus pechos brillaba intensamente de un color azul.

-"Tienes que descansar" "estar encerrada tanto tiempo en el taller no es muy sano"—emulando la voz de su mejor amiga, "Peper" y el súper soldado, primer vengador y el capitán América—Que se creen—dijo con fastidio resignada le dio otro sorbo al bebida que tenía en su mano.

De repente sucedió, todo empezó a sacudirse tanto así que se cayó del mueble.

-Pero que mierda…-murmuro con desconcierto al sentir temblor de tal magnitud

-"Medidas de seguridad tomadas aunque lo más recomendable es que saliera del edificio, señora Stark"

-Tonterías este edificio fue construido para soportar cosas peores que esta—tratándose de mantener de pie dijo la Stark

Pasaron 3 minutos exactos para que el temblor se detuviera.

-Informe Jarvis—ordeno rapidamente ya estabilizada a la I.A

-"Terremoto de magnitud 8 en la escala de Richter, El origen fue en el continente africano, a los límites del país de Wakanda"

-Wakanda?...debes estar bromeando? Como mierda llego un terremoto de África hasta los estado unidos!?—exclamo en verdad sorprendida

-"Señora, el movimiento de las placas tectónicas se sintió en todo el mundo"

Antes las palabras de la I.A la Stark se quedó incrédula.

-Jarvis imágenes del noticiero, ahora—sentencio la súper genio

-"Como diga, señora Stark"

De repente materializándose una pantalla de color azul se materializo en el aire. Las imágenes que se vieron, no fueron muy optimistas

-"Esto es algo inconcebible un increíble sismo de magnitud 8.5 sacudió la ciudad de Nueva York" –las imágenes no se hicieron esperar, casas destruidas, el mar desbordándose, incendios, todo era un caos. Se vio como la mujer tomaba su audicular—Tiene que ser una broma!—la mujer exclamo incrédula—N-nos han llegado reporte de varios países, Canadá, Rusia, gran mayoría de los países sudamericanos, el continente africano, el continente europeo y asiático, el terremoto fue a nivel mundial…

-Jarvis, envía a los centinelas que ayuden a la ciudad—rapidamente dijo la mujer—yo ire junto con ello—la mujer camino dispuesta a vestirse con su famosa armadura pero la voz de su inteligencia artificial la hizo detener.

-"Hay algo más que deber de saber, señora Stark, según mis sensores una fuerte concentración de enrgia vino del epicentro, Wakanda"

Natasha se detuvo, congelada completamente

-Me…me estás diciendo…que el sismo no fue natural?—con asombro en su voz cuestiono la multimillonaria

-"Así es, señora"…

Rapidamente la mujer fue por uno de sus trajes, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente. Pero la principal

-"Que o quien sería capaz de hacer esto?"

[…]

Yacía arrodillado, el suelo, lo que alguna vez fue un bosque, ahora solo era un cráter, hace ya un minuto el pilar de energía había desaparecido.

Una azabache de particular cabello, permanecía agachado, solo siendo cubierto por un Gi de color naranja muy maltratado, respiraba fuertemente, sentía el agotamiento, su cuerpo estaba débil, hematomas estaban en su cuerpo, sangre ya seca estaba en su cuerpo sudoroso.

Unos pasos llegaron a sus oídos, un sonido metálico fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

 **[…]**

 **El héroe más grande de todo** s

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Nueva historia esta vez un crossover entre Dragón Ball y Marvel, si lo sé ya tengo muchas historias, pero esta idea lleva meses en mi mente y hoy finalmente la he plasmado. Espero que les guste, no daré Spoiler ni nada de eso. Cualquier opinión o critica déjenla en sus comentarios.**

 **Por cierto a todos los seguidores de mi Leyendo Niñeros por obligación! Mañana actualizo con seguridad. Le tengo una sorpresa**


	2. Chapter 2

Respondiendo comentarios:

Hitsuzen278: si, algo confuso al principio pero espero que con el desarrollo de la trama se aclaren tus dudas. Gracias por comentar!

Kenallo117: Gracias bro, puede ser, Felicia es una de mis personajes que considero mas sexy ( ojo solo mujeres!) las tomare a consideración a todas ellas, si quería darle un toque diferente a esta historia, ser original y bueno Wakanda es un buen lugar para comenzar, espero que te guste el cap de hoy, gracias por comentar.

MrFino117: aquí esta amigo, gracias por comentar.

Son Dexex: casi casi, pero no, pero no daré spoiler XD, bueno no es un fem si te pones a revisar existe un universo donde Tony es una mujer en la Tierra- 3490, ella se caso con el capitán america para parar la civil war. Gracias por comentar, y si tal vez fume un poco…muchp…

A todos lo que dan fav y siguen la historia les agradezco mucho.

Aclaraciones: Ni dragón Ball ni Marvel me pertenecen

Arco uno: Génesis

[…]

Confusión y acciones

….

Escuchaba voces tenues que le parecían lejanas, abría sus ojos segundos, visualizando las figuras de personas 2 exactamente caminando de un lado a otro para luego perder la conciencia de nuevo, en un momento de lucidez logo escuchar claramente una voz femenina. Se escuchaba joven. Nuevamente perdió la conciencia.

[…]

Moderno, sumamente moderno, era lo que se podía destacar de ese lugar, paredes blancas, una pared trasparente que daba vita a las formaciones rocosas naturales de ese laboratorio subterráneo, a toda velocidad pasaba lo parecía ser un metro de alta tecnología. En unas de las paredes del laboratorio, estaba parado un sujeto de piel oscura y cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, vestía una simple playera negra y unos pantalones casuales, en su cuello estaba colgando un collar, la cual tenía la figura de unas garras.

-Cuál es el estado de nuestro invitado?—T´challa quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, viendo fijamente una camilla en el medio de la habitación, cuestiono a la chica que estaba revisando diligentemente una computadora completamente táctil.

Una pelinegra, de piel oscura, ojos del mismo color que su cabello vistiendo un vestido blanco casual, la cual resaltaba su figura en crecimiento muy bien, ella miro de reojo a su hermano unos momento para luego volver a su trabajo.

-Esta estable, sus heridas sanaron completamente—Shuri respondió el cuestionamiento de su hermano, quien frunció el ceño

-Estas bromeando? Cuando lo traje estaba cubiertos de heridas, algunas muy severas—recalco sin dejar de ver la camilla—además de eso… -en un susurro para si mismo dijo el primogénito del rey de Wakanda Shuri miro a su hermano luego marco un par de teclas.

En una mesa cercana, materializándose de partículas de color metálico con toques negros, una figura humanoide apareció. A su lado una imagen formadas de aquellas partículas

-Su ADN, su contextura física, la sanación que mostro recuperándose en solo un día—la voz de la joven tenía un toque de emoción palpable. Siendo escuchada atentamente por su hermano —No sé dónde lo encontraste pero definitivamente no es humano, bueno no uno normal.- La mujer dijo refiriéndose a lo anterior explicado, luego la imagen de la figura humanoide, fue reemplazada ahora, un hombre joven de hecho no aparentando más de 23 años, se encontraba en una pantalla que se materializo, el hombre era de cabello negro azabache el cual resaltaba mucho ya que tenía una forma de palmera, pero además de eso, el cabello le había llegado hasta los hombros haciéndole resaltar dos mechones en cada hombro además de que tenia una barba en su rostro. El hombre solo vestía una bata típica de los hospitales a los pacientes.

T´ Challa miro a su hermana luego al sujeto acostado en la camilla.

-Un humano normal, no tendría cola—resalto el príncipe de Wakanda señalando la extremidad que caía por la camilla la en efecto era una cola, una de mono.

-Su composición genética es muy similar a la nuestra, pero…-a lo último el genio dudo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Pero que, Shuri—incitándola a que continuara, dijo T'challa

La mencionada suspiro.

-En lo análisis, en los sensores específicamente detectaron como una especie de energía, era irradiada por el sujeto cola de mono—T´challa le miro levantando la ceja divertido—Que? Le queda el nombre—dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada

-Bueno, bueno, continua con lo que estabas diciendo—sonriendo levemente el hermano de la chica dijo

-Como iba diciendo, los sensores detectaron un tipo de energía desconocida, pero sea lo que sea esa energía irradiaba por montones de ese sujeto y los más curioso y aterrador- la chica pauso un momento sus ojos tenían ese destello que conocía muy bien, ella lo hacía cunado estaba sumamente emocionada y curiosa, la chica continuo—lo más aterrador, es que no se encontró un límite…

-No tiene registro alguno, nada sobre su origen, nombre, nada, es como si nunca hubiera existido…

Después de que dijera esas palabras T'challa puso una expresión de suma seriedad, él lo sabía muy bien, no era coincidencia haberlo encontrado justamente en el origen del terremoto que sacudió el mundo entero, actualmente en Wakanda aun siendo la ciudad más avanzada del mundo sufrió algunos estragos, mínimos a decir verdad cabe destacar que la barrera hacia muy bien su trabajo.

-Además…-con duda la chica titubeo para decir lo siguiente

-Además que, Shuri, hay algo más?—seriamente cuestiono su hermano

Soltando un suspiro, la chica continúo.

-La energía detectada durante el mega-terremoto coincide con la que el sujeto irradiaba—el príncipe ya no tenía duda al respecto…

-Shuri procederemos con los protocolos de seguridad máxima con este sujeto—su hermana iba refutar pero una mirada de su hermano la silencio—Quiero a ese sujeto encadenado con Vibranium ahora!—con voz de mando sentencio señalando firmemente al hombre inconsciente en la camilla. Su hermana asintió, T´challa camino hasta la salida del laboratorio, a solo unos pasos de salir, miro a su hermana—Shuri, quiero que mantengas esto en secreto, nadie debe enterrare de lo que tenemos aquí…

[…]

-"Una reunión de la Naciones Unidas se llevara a cabo el día de mañana para tratar el tema del mega-terremoto que sacudió ayer el mundo enterr"…

Un hombre de edad mediana, de pie oscura además de tener un parche en su ojo izquierdo apago el televisión, este era nada más y menos que Nick Fury, director de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D además del promotor de la iniciativa Avenger.

Frente de él, sentados en un mesa se encontraba los Vengadores, la viuda negra Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers el capitán América, Ojo de halcón Clint Barton, Hulk Bruce Banner y Natasha "Tony" Stark la cual vestía un traje formal siendo este el de una mujer de negocios (Si patética descripción pero no se me ocurrió ninguna otra) además de Thor. Todos con un porte de seriedad absoluta.

el director de Shield fue el que inicio la conversación sentándose en el cabezal De la mesa.

-Entonces, creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí no?—todos asintieron lentamente—Ayer a las 3: 45 P.M un terremoto de categoría 8.5 sacudió, no solo a Nueva york, sino al mundo entero, cabe decir que las pérdidas materiales fueron inmensas, pero no se han reportado pérdidas humanas, la posibilidad de un Tsunami, ha sido descartada, pero las previsiones siguen.

-Un terremoto de tal magnitud además del tiempo que duro, debería de haber causado mas estragos, pero extrañamente, el mar se agito, pero no se desbordo, eso es sumamente extraño a decir verdad—dijo pensativamente Bruce Banner, todos asintieron

-Además de eso, una extraña concentración de energía fue detectada no solo por Shield, Tony también le ha detectado—agrego el del parche en el ojo.

Thor con los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos, con un gesto serio miro a todos los presentes.

-Sus conjeturas, son correctas, además de que en Asgard fue detectada esa extraña fuente de poder nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera mi padre—el dios Nórdico algo frustrado agrego

-Entonces la única información que tenemos es que se originó en Wakanda—la multimillonaria señalo

-Y ya sabemos cómo son con sus visitantes, se negaron a cualquier tipo de ayuda humanitaria –señalo Bruce

El director de Shield se mantuvo en silencio ante el intercambio de palabras de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta

-Enviemos un equipo allí—dijo Steve, hablando por primera vez en la conversación—un escuadrón de reconocimiento, no, envíenos a nosotros a investigar—

-No es tan fácil, lo que propones Steve—señalo el afroamericano—pero que sería la vida si todo fuera de manera sencilla—con una sonrisa enigmática sonrisa siendo compartida por los demás.

[…]

Límite fronterizo entre Wakanda y Sudan

18: 00 P.M

Una extensa fuerza militar estaba cubriendo los alrededores de la zona, vigilando diligentemente que nadie se acercara allí. No sabían porque, ya que la información dada no fue concreta además que la mayoría de la zona estaba siendo custodiada por un escuadrón de "científicos" quienes investigaban algo allí.

Todo se encontraba en relativa calma, el sonido de la fauna era lo que se escuchaba, de repente se escuchó un sonido silbante, una guardia que estaba junto con otro vigilando la entrada al lugar vio cómo su compañero caía inerte el suelo. El otro guardia no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ya que lo que sintió después fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-"Lo siento pero serias una molestia"—una voz femenina se escuchó en la mente del hombre antes de perder totalmente la conciencia

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso. Unos pasos se escucharon, una sombra se vio salir desde los árboles. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron en la oscuridad que ya estaba acrecentada en la zona. Los últimos rayos de sol alcanzaron a divisar, era una mujer con cabello de un color intenso rojo. Pero lo que resaltaba era como un "X" estaba impresa en el pecho de la mujer

[…]

Gruño, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, quiso moverse pero se vio imposibilitado de cualquier movimiento. Levanto su mirada, oscuridad su visión se fue aclarando, lo primero que vio fue unas paredes blancas.

-Veo que despertaste—una voz profunda, llena de seriedad se escuchó, saliendo entre las sombras salió T´challa quien tenía sus brazos cruzados. Vestía una camisa casual de color negro, junto a unos pantalones del mismo tipo. Se encontraba en el laboratorio, cualquier tipo de visibilidad bloqueada, nada se veía desde afuera, Shuri se encontraba alejada a unos cuantos metros de distancia

El azabache se mantuvo callado, sin decir palabra alguna, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, se sentía débil, no podía moverse aunque quisiera. Estaba encadenado a la pared, "crucificado" literalmente, solo vestido por un short de color negro, su abdomen al descubierto mostrando su buena constitución física. Que aún no dejaba de sorprender a ambos hermanos. Mas a Shuri, ya saben hormonas y todo eso.

-Ahora bien, creo que deberíamos con nuestra "charla"—dijo seriamente el príncipe de Wakanda tomando un asiento de unas de las mesas allí, sentándose, viendo de frente al azabache—disculpa lo de las además, pero con alguien como tú, debemos de tomar muchas precauciones al respecto-señalo T´challa-

El encadenado no se inmuto mantuvo su irada baja

-Quien eres y de dónde vienes –de forma monótona cuestiono The Black Panther

Silencio, el azabache no respondió nada se quedó en silencio, observado el suelo pensativo. De repente levanto la mirada. Observo con unos ojos de color negros, libre de emoción alguna al joven príncipe. Sonrió de lado. Su mirada afilada observaba fijamente al príncipe, de repente su mirada se posó en la hermana del mencionado.

-Así que mi nombre eh?—dijo con voz ronca libre de emociones dijo el ojinegro

De repente la luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras, una luz de color roja ilumino el lugar, T´challa quien miro sorprendido al igual que su hermana como el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar apresado el ojinegro.

-Mi nombre…-ambos hermanos se quedaron helados al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, voltearon inmediatamente y encontraron al azabache quitándose los grilletes de sus manos como si fuera nada, la luz roja hacia más imponente al azabache—mi nombre es Son Goku…

Un estruendo se escuchó.

-"Han violado el perímetro, sistema comprometido"

La voz de la I.A advirtió

Unas partículas empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de T´Challa, el traje legendario de la pantera negra

Dos dagas se materializaron en las manos de Shuri.

[…]

Minutos antes

La ciudad de Wakanda se alzaba orgullosamente, edificios construidos de la forma más moderna, los edificios de Nueva York quedarían como simples lego ante los de Wakanda, Pero no nos enfocaremos en eso.

Cerca del límite de la barrera que ocultaba y protegía a Wakanda, unos guardias vigilaban la zona, sus lanzas con puntas hechas de Vibranium estaban listas para ser usadas si la situación, lo que era lo menos probable, se complicaba por algún invasor.

Todos estaban al pendiente de todo, pero no se percataron de como algo de pasto se removía dibujando una marca, una huella de zapatos.

Los guardias de repente sintieron se exaltaron cuando escucharon un golpeteo muy fuerte, vieron la berrera, como esta se estremecía levemente. Una grieta se empezó a abrir para shock de los guardias en la barrera, pero no pudieron seguir de pie cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza les ataco. Cayendo al suelo desmayados, una mancha naranja se vio.

-Solo tenemos 12 minutos así que apresúrense—se escuchó una voz femenina joven se escuchó, una joven de cabello castaño, vistiendo una especie de traje de color amarrillo y negro ajustado resaltando su figura. La joven tenía en su oído un comunicador. En su manos tenia una mini laptop solo que esta se veía más avanzada.

-De eso me encargo yo!—se escuchó al otro lado del comunicador, la mujer de traje amarrillo y negro suspiro

-Solo no causes tantos destrozos, Sue no estará contenta si eso pasa—comento la chica a travez del comunicador.

-Oh vamos no seas una aguafiestas! Kitty!—

En otro lugar, siendo este la entrada de la ciudad los guardias volaban de una lado a otro ya que fueron sorprendidos al recibir una embestidas enviándolos a volar, Una imponente figura humanoide de unos 2 metros de altura parecía estar hecho de piedra de color naranja en su parte inferior tenía un ¿calzón? De color azul con un número "4"(corríjanme si me equivoco) se alzaba imponentemente frente un escuadrón de mujeres calvas con lanzas en sus manos y algunas par de dagas.

-Vamos! Demuéstrenme que no son unos debiluchos!—grito el ser hecho de roca—Demuestren su valor contra mi The Thing!—grito el ahora reconocido como The Thing, al mismo tiempo que unas naves se alzaban frente a él.

[…]

Notas de autor: Escribir en Tablet es un tormento! Bueno al menos tome algo de práctica, bueno algunos deben de estar confundidos, y quien no? Digo bueno reinvente "algo" el mundo de Marvel, como pudieron ver, algunos destellos de lo que trato de llegar con esto, les tengo una pregunta…se sorprendieron?

Comenten sus opiniones respecto a esta loca historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! No, no me morí ni nada, sigo vivo y les traigo la continuación de eta loca historia XD,

Saludos todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, a todos los que le leyeron, los que le dan fav y siguen la historia.

Un aviso a todos lo que leen Leyendo Niñeros por obligación! Que mañana más tardar me pongo al día, disculpen el retraso, pero estaba dándole un orden a mis demás historias.

Otro aviso a los que siguen mis historias Avenger: legacy of Ultron y Naruto hijo de la luna: campeón de la destrucción, quiero avisar que ambas historias sufrirán un rebootfusión, es decir ambas sufrirán un reinicio y serán fusionadas en una sola, su nombre será, Moon metal: legados de sangre, debo decir, que aunque lo diga yo, está muy buena, la estoy trabajando con mucho esmero, calculo más tardar este fin de semana publicar 2 capítulos, solo me queda decirles que gracias por todo el apoyo en ambas historias, y espero que sigan apoyándola con este nuevo proyecto, legado de las anteriores.

Bien, en verdad no tengo nada más que decir, más que espero que disfruten el capítulo y ah, actualice mi historia Recuperando lo que era antes .

Difruten el cap.

Aclaraciones: Ni Marvel, ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Confusiones y Acciones 2**

Black Panther miro como aquel sujeto le daba la espalda, el cual ya era un hecho, había provocado un terremoto a nivel mundial.

Las luces rojas parpadeantes bañaban a todos los allí presentes, Shuri permanecía en guardia con par de cuchillas en sus manos.

-Shuri no te metas en esto, ve y averigua que demonios está sucediendo allí afuera…-con voz ronca, expresando suma seriedad ordeno el príncipe de Wakanda a su hermana

-Pero hermano—la aludida protesto inmediatamente, dispuesta a luchar junto a su hermano.

-Shuri, te di una orden…-nuevamente Black Panther dijo, haciendo que a regañadientes la chica salga del laboratorio exclamando un par de maldiciones.

Todo bajo la atenta atención de Goku, quien miro como la chica salía del laboratorio a pasos apresurados.

-No quiero pelea…-con voz algo rasposa, dijo Goku mirando de reojo al protector de traje de Vibranium, quien nunca bajo la guardia.

-Lástima, ya es tarde…-sentencio y de forma rápida, como si en verdad fuera una pantera, se lanzó contra el saiyajin, quien permaneció inamovible. Precipitado, no, él tenía claro que a la persona, si se le podía llamar así, era una amenaza desde el primer momento T´challa lo sabía esto no era un juego…

Sombríamente, Goku bajo la mirada.

-Entonces…así será…-murmuro por lo bajo el saiyajin

Todo sucedió rapidamente, T´challa estaba a punto de impactar su puño contra el pelinegro, pero nada, su puño solo rasgo el aire…

-Sera mejor que desistas…no eres el oponente indicado para mi…

T´challa abrió bajo su traje los ojos conmocionados, Goku de manera calma, estaba chocando espalda con espalda, antes de que siquiera T'challa pudiera moverse, sus ojos bajo su máscara se pusieron en blanco, antes de desplomarse inconsciente al piso. Goku permaneció en su lugar quieto, mirando al príncipe de Wakanda tendido en el suelo.

-Hermano!—ante aquel grito , el saiyajin poso su mirada en la fuente, miro como la hermana de aquel sujeto de extravagante. La muchacha saco par de cuchillas de Vibranium, ella se había regresado aun contra las ordenes de su hermano para asistirlo pero nunca espero encontrar aquella escena—QUE LE HI..—el reclamo de Shuri murieron al ver como aquel sujeto desaparecía en solo un parpadeo, la chica jadeo al ver como imponente el saiyajin estaba parado frente a ella, solo separados por unos centímetros, Shuri permanecía paralizada, Goku poso una de sus manos en las mejillas de la chica quien no hizo nada por evitarlo debido a perplejidad

-Eres una mujer valiente…-señalo mirando fijamente con unos profundos ojos de color negro—tu hermano solo esta inconsciente, no te preocupes…-después de decir aquellas palabras, enviando un pequeño pulso de su Ki a la chica hizo que esta cayera en la inconciencia, antes de que tocara el suelo, el saiyajin la poso suavemente en el mismo.

Después de hacer aquello, el saiyajin se encamino hacia la salida de aquel laboratorio, la puerta automáticamente se abrió dándole paso al guerrero, quien con calma se encamino por aquellos pasillos, observando con calma los cuerpo inconscientes de los guerreros Wakandianos…

Cuando llego a una separación de pasillos múltiples el saiyajin paro su caminar.

-Puedes salir de una vez? Sé que me has estado siguiendo desde que Salí de aquel lugar—mirando de reojo a sus espaldas, el saiyajin hablo.

Al principio no sucedió nada, luego el sonido leve de unos pasos acercándose al saiyajin se escuchó, de repente de la nada, una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se hizo presente, la mujer en simples palabras, era hermosa, con su cabello de risos dorados y sus ojos de un brillante color azul que miraban con cautela, iba vestida por un traje de color azul ajustado perfectamente a su curvilíneo cuerpo, pero lo más destacable era el número 4 en su pecho, al saiyajin quien estaba un poco impresionado al ver a aquella mujer, sabía que alguien le seguía pero no se imaginó que fuera una hermosa mujer.

-Así que pudiste detectarme de alguna manera—cuestiono rapidamente la mujer seriamente, pero si la vieran a detalle verían como una gota de sudor caer por su frente.

Goku por su parte se volteo para encararla, la mujer tuvo un pequeño sonrojo al ver el cuerpo descubierto del saiyajin.

-No noto malas intenciones en ti—tranquilamente señalo el saiyajin viendo fijamente la mujer frente a él, Goku miro de reojo el pasillo que estaba a unos de sus costados—deberíamos salir de aquí—dijo de nueva cuenta el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia quien se tensó—tranquila no voy a hacerte nada, si quisiera lo hubiera hecho desde antes—viendo como la mujer se tensaba, colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Sue Storm, Invisible Woman, miembro de los Fantastic Four tenía una misión la cual era de las más complicadas, pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su habilidad, localizar a su objetivo y si podía: extraerlo, pero nunca imagino que el objetivo fuera el hombre frente a ella, le había visto derrotar fácilmente a aquel hombre, el cual presumía que era Black Panther, luego dejar fuera de combate a aquella chica hermana de Black Panther. El hombre era en pocas palabras, poderoso, ella le siguió usando sus habilidades, pero nunca espero que le localizara de manera tan fácil, ahora le tenía frente de ella, tocándole su hombro.

(Apariencia de la ultímate)

-Vamos—dijo Goku sin dejar de sujetarle el hombro a la mujer quien le miro confundida

De repente unos gritos se escucharon, de los pasillos surgieron una docena de guerrera, pero lo único que lograron fue ver como si de una fantasma se tratase, Goku y Sue desaparecían de allí.

-Qué demonios!?—exclamo una de las mujeres conmocionada al presenciar aquello

Una de ellas, su líder rapidamente salió de su conmoción miro a su escuadrón.

-Rápido no hay tiempo que perder, vamos al laboratorio—indico y todas asintieron haciendo lo pedido, la líder sin embargo se quedó en el mismo lugar, viendo en donde habían desaparecido aquellos sujetos—"Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí"—fue lo que pensó la mujer de piel oscura, para ir detrás de sus subordinadas.

[…]

-Sue será mejor que te apresures—a través de su comunicador, índico "Kitty" Pryde mientras observaba en sus computadoras como unos binarios y unos algoritmos pasaban rapidamente en su computadora.

-Cuanto tiempo queda?—una voz a los costado de la chica se escuchó, este le pertenecía a un hombre de cabello negro, el hombre en cuestión era de contextura gruesa, tenía una apariencia bestial en resumidas palabras, aparentaba en tener entre 30 o 29 años, vestía una simple camisa de color blanca, un collar metálico con una placa en él, una chaqueta de color negro encima y unos simple vaqueros y unas botas.

-Solo 32 segundos, Logan—impaciente y preocupada respondió la mutante.

De repente, materializándose de la nada dos siluetas se vieron, haciendo que Wolverine sacara sus garras al igual que Kitty un par de sables de sus manos. Vieron con sorpresa como una rubia conocida estaba a lado de Goku, haciendo sonrojar a la mutante más joven allí por la falta de ropa del saiyajin.

Logan olfateo el aire y luego guardo sus garras, Kitty al verlo imito su acción.

-Logan tranquilo—dijo una voz que rapidamente, junto con su olor Logan reconoció—está conmigo, garras fuera…-dijo Sue para que posteriormente logan hiciera lo pedido

Goku junto con invisible Woman miro a los X-men quienes le miraban de igual manera, bueno logan analíticamente, Kitty con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Kitty, da el mensaje de que nos retiramos, tenemos el objetivo—ante las palabras de la mujer invisible la Pryde parpadeo confusa.

Wolverine miro al saiyajin frente el, miro la cola que se balanceaba detrás de este.

-"Así que "esto" es lo que el profesor detecto?...no le veo la gran cosa"—fueron los pensamientos del mutante longevo quien con los brazos.

Kitty aun un poco confundida asintió haciendo lo pedido, pero antes, se giró y miro señalándole con un dedo a Sue entrecerrando los ojos

-Como sé que tú eres Sue y que no eres una espía!—en un exclamo acuso la joven mutante señalando a la Fantastic Four quien suspiro resignada.

Logan se dio una palmada en la cara, acaso la mocosa no confía en él? Ni en su olfato?.

-Kitty…mira—la rubia se señaló una pulsera en su muñeca—tú misma la diseñaste, si su portador original le arrebatan la pulsera, se volverá negra y te mandara una alerta…-suspirando, no teniendo ánimos para el interrogatorio de su amiga, Sue respondió.

Kitty no dejo de entrecerrar los ojos.

-Eso es lo que diría una espía…-Sue y logan bufaron, Goku quien tenía una mirada seria, en ella se podía apreciar un brillo de diversión—La única forma que me confirmes tu identidad es que…

 **Me digas la contraseña…**

La rubia se quedó paralizada ante eso…ella no sería capaz de aquello…no?, Logan juro que escucho un tono macabro en aquella ultima oración…

Goku, aunque no se notara en este, escuchaba expectante lo que estaba por suceder.

-Kitty no digas tonterías…estamos en medio de una misión importante—con un tinte de nerviosismo dijo Sue, levantándole una ceja a Wolverine, no porque desconfiara, el sabía que ella era Sue.

-Por eso…si más rápido lo dices más rápido daré el aviso a los demás…-oh esa chiquilla era malvada!

Sue suspiro resignada.

-Está bien—dijo tomando aire-mi clave es…mi clave es…-miro suplicante a logan, quien desvió la mirada, Traidor pensó la rubia—Mi contraseña es…burrito fantástico. —suspirando finalmente dijo la Fantastic Four

Logan quien encendía un cigarro lo dejo caer ante eso, Goku tuvo que retener una sonora carcajada.

-Logan no te rías!—un sonrojada invisible Woman le grito a Wolverine quien reía a pulmón suelto junto a Kitty, Goku solo se mantenía inmutable, pero si se fijaban bien, podrían visualizar una pequeña sonrisa en su labios.

[…]

El consejo real de Wakanda, al igual que otras realezas se encargaba de dar consejos al rey, compuestos de los más sabios habitantes de la oculta ciudad. Estos estaban sentados en la sala del trono en sillas las cuales estaban ubicadas en los laterales mirando hacia los costados, mirando hacia el nuevo grupo de sillas de asientos donde estaban sentados unos muy serios líderes de tribus.

-Esto es inaceptable!, una invasión en plena noche, burla de la barrera, ataque y destrozo de lo que identificaron fue un mole de ladrillos y para colmo nuestras tropas derrotadas!—en cólera e indignación, se quejó unos de los ancianos del consejo, recibiendo asentimientos de todos los allí presentes. Todos miraron a el que estaba sentado en el trono, siendo este T´challa, quien se encontraba meditativo, iba vestido en una túnica blanca , a su lado estaba su hermana quien miraba a todos lo presentes allí algo nerviosa.—Algo que decir, Príncipe T´challa?—ya sentándose mirando al mencionado, el consejero dijo.

T´challa miro a todos los presentes allí.

-Bueno, como todos ustedes sabrán, mi padre, el rey de Wakanda, se encuentra en un delicado estado de salud y mi madre se encuentra cuidando de él y por eso mientras él se recupera yo estaré al mando de Wakanda —con seriedad, dijo T´challa, todos los allí presente asintieron sin ninguna objeción, claro hubieron sus excepciones. —Por eso, ahora les pido, su total apoyo. Sé que el ataque de ayer nos ha hecho ver vulnerable, pero no es así, Wakanda sigue siendo más fuerte, más fuerte que ninguna ciudad en el mundo de eso no cabe duda—todos miraron con seriedad a su príncipe quien tenía una expresión de convicción total—Mi hermana, a comprobado que nada se ha filtrado de Wakanda, la reservas de Vibranium no han sido tocadas.—ante esa información muchos se sintieron aliviados, pero si no extrajeron Vibranium cual fue el motivo del ataque de anoche.—el usurpador quien había logrado Hakear el sistema de defensa de Wakanda por unos minutos, ya está siendo localizado—con seriedad en cada palabra, decía T´challa

-Y si no robaron el Vibranium …que querían de Wakanda que implicara atacarla?.—el mismo consejero, cuestiono más calmadamente, a T´challa.

T´challa y Shuri se miraron sombríamente…

-Algo peor…algo mucho peor…

[…]

Charles Xavier, mayormente conocido como el profesor X, líder y guía de los jóvenes mutantes, él había luchado fieramente por la supervivencia de los suyos, los mutantes, los cuales eran asediados por lo diferentes organizaciones debido a sus dotes especiales entre las cuales estaba el mismo gobierno de los estados unidos y otros gobiernos más.

Pero eso ya era cuento para otra ocasión.

El hombre calvo y en silla de ruedas, se encontraba observando incrédulo, como fila tras fila de platos aumentaba sin comida en ellos. Junto al profesor se encontraba Cyclops, el cual aún llevaba su ropa de misión y Logan junto a Storm

-Profesor…está seguro que es el?—con incredibilidad en su voz, dijo la chica de piel morena.

El mencionado se limitó a asentir solamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ñan…Ñan….Ñan…Ñan—el sonido del masticar a alta velocidad de Goku y el de los platos golpeándose entre s siendo apilados era los que se escuchaba.

Cyclops se puso de un enfermizo color verde para posteriormente salir corriendo de allí con una mano en su boca, hacia el baño más cercano.

Logan soltó un silbido ante aquel espectáculo.

-En mi larga vida no había visto nada como esto…-sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo para posteriormente encenderlo y fumárselo viendo al saiyajin comer, quien tenía puesto un camisa de cuello sin mangas de color negra y unos simples pantalones del mismo color con unas botas azul oscuro.

Storm asintió en compresión de acuerdo y es que ¿qué humano en la tierra sería capaz de comer tanto?

Después de que Kitty diera el aviso de que la misión estaba completada exitosamente, el saiyajin, Sue, Logan y la Pryde se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaba una de las naves que usaron para llegar a Wakanda, una hora de estarse viendo las caras, el saiyajin no hablaba, nadie más hablaba, tardaron 5 horas en llegar a su destino, Goku no había dormido ni un solo segundo, Logan se dio cuenta de eso ya que él no dormía más que unas horas debido a los malos recuerdo convertidos en pesadilla de su larga vida. Después de aterriza y que se le diera ropa a Goku, para disgusto de Kitty, alivio de Sue, encontrándose con un mansión enorme y en esos momentos tranquila ya que la mayoría se encontraba dormida, vieron en la entrada a lo que por lo que oyó decir a Kitty, era el "Profesor" de aquel lugar.

Charles y Goku se miraron fijamente por unos momentos antes de que Charles sonriera.

-Veo que tenemos un invitado, podría saber su nombre, el mío es Charles Xavier, soy el director de esta escuela—con una sonrisa, se presentó el mutante con poderes psíquicos.

-Son Goku,…tienen comida?—con voz ronca, sorprendiendo a Kitty y Logan, tanto por su voz, como por su petición al igual que Sue, Cyclops quien estaba al lado del profesor iba a hablar, pero un gesto de la mano de Charles, desistió.

Charles para confusión de los demás sonrió.

-Dormir por tanto tiempo debe dar mucha hambre eh?—lanzando palabras, que hizo confundir aún más a los demás presente allí, cuestiono unos de los x-men originales. Goku asintió lentamente en respuesta, entendiendo que él sabía algo de lo que le había sucedido, Charles dio la vuelta con su silla usando sus poderes dándole la espalda al pelinegro—Sígueme, te daré algo de comer—dijo, y sin más inicio el recorrido hacia la cocina de la mansión siendo seguido por Goku, ante la incrédula mirada de los x-men y Fantastic Four.

10 minutos después

-"Si algo de comer…la factura de este mes no costara un ojo no…toda quincena de ojos!"—eran los pensamientos de la manipuladora de tormentas

Pasaron un par de minutos (para asombro y asco de Storm), para que Goku terminara su homicidio contra los inocentes alimentos.

El líder de los X-men se acercó, con su silla motorizada de ruedas, hacia el saiyajin quien reposaba después de consumir su proporcionada el pelinegro termino de comer finalmente.

-Veo que ya has terminado—recibiendo un asentimiento de Goku, Charles cuestiono saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Aunque hubiera comido mejor, de no ser por una pequeña molestia en mi cabeza…-con voz seria, ya recuperando su antigua tonalidad, dio esa sublime mención, haciendo que Charle abra los ojos sorprendido pero disimulándolo, al igual que lo demás que captaron aquella indirecta

-"Acaso…este sujeto…"—fueron los pensamiento de la manipuladora de tormenta, y Cyclops que ya se había reintegrado, ambos sutilmente se prepararon con este sujeto, no debía de confiarse de él, mucho menos si lo que decía era cierto.

-"Vaya…fue capaz de no solo detectar a Charles, si no de bloquear su mente ante el… al parecer no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo"—eran los pensamientos del mutante inmortal

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por la comida—levantándose para hacer un inclinación, demostrando sus agradecimiento.

-"ese es un rasgo japonés sin duda"—pensó Logan, quien ya había estado en esos países orientales y reconocía ese gesto.

Charles saliendo rápido de su etapa asombrada, sonrió y desestimo con una mano

-No, descuida no fue nada, además debemos ayudar a quien lo necesite—

Storm señalo con un dedo acusatoriamente.

-"QUE NO ES NADA! ME VAS A ESCUCHAR MUY BIEN CHARLES! ESOS ERAN LO INSUMOS DE 3 MESES!"—gritando en su mente, tras la desestimación tan relajada de su superior en aquella escuela, Storm pensó, prometiéndose a sí misma una muy seria conversación con el de sillas de ruedas.

-Son Goku, deseo hablar contigo en mi oficina, quisiera que Logan y Storm me acompañaran, son de confianza te lo aseguro—con seriedad le dijo el mutante al saiyajin quien le miro con el ceño fruncido, miro a Logan y a la morena quienes fruncieron el ceño, el saiyajin asintió haciendo que charles sonría de medio lado.

-Eso si, nada de invadir mi mente—con el ceño fruncido, señalo el saiyajin, Charles asintió de acuerdo, sudando un poco por el cuello.

-Entonces vamos a mi oficina—con eso ya dicho todos salieron de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, se encontraron con Sue y Kitty, quienes de inmediato miraron a todos los que salieron. Goku miro a la rubia y le sonrió de medio lado. Pasándole por un lado, dejando a la chica quien le sonrió de vuelta, y también dejando, a una soñadora y sonrojada Kitty.

El camino a la oficina del mutante fue relativamente calmado, el saiyajin aprovecho para observar el lugar en el que estaba. Paredes de madera, algunos cuadros, era amplia a decir verdad, desde su ubicación pudo ver un extenso patio trasero.

-Es esta—deteniéndose en frente una puerta, la cual tenía la leyenda grabada de "Profesor" en ella. La puerta se abrió por si sola, o por el profesor como lo quieran pensar, al entrar se encontraron con una elegante y sutil oficina, muy parecidas a la de un adinerado empresario, unas largas ventanas, dando la vista perfecta del extenso prado que hacia frunció de patio trasero de la mansión. Cada uno ingreso, Cyclops a regañadientes e tuvo que quedar a fuera de la oficina yéndose murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Sin darse cuenta, todo es fue observado.

-Así que él es lo que te ha tenido tan inquieta todos estos días…-un murmullo se escuchó un pelirrojo fue lo que se vio seguidos de unos rápidos pasos.

[….]

A los que llegaron hasta aquí…gracias por leer, bueno mis a palabras finales sobre el capítulo serian…que el misterio se esta volviendo mi especialidad

A que se referia el profesor X con esa pregunta a Goku? Sabe algo que los demás no?

Quien era el que estaba vigilando toda la conversación entre Goku y los X-men

Burrito fantástico? Quien ha puesto esa clave en su vida en alguna cuenta? Sue lo hizo XD

Espero le haya gustado y sus opiniones en los comentario


	4. Chapter 4

**Les doy las gracias a todos los que comentan, leen y dan fav en la historia en verdad gracias, disculpen que no conteste sus comentarios pero estén seguro que los leo y acepto sus sugerencias.**

 **Comencemos**

 **Aclaraciones: Ni dragón ni Marvel me pertenecen**

 **Hoy presentamos:**

 **El escuadrón muerte**

El sonido de niños jugar llego a sus oídos, miro el cielo azul encima de su cabeza, aspiro el aire fresco en el ambiente sintió como la brisa acariciaba su piel. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, como extraña esa sensación.

-Seguro que está bien tenerlo en la mansión, Charles—Scott quien estaba al lado del profesor, le cuestiono mirando como el Saiyajin estaba parado en el jardín con los ojos cerrados.

-La verdad, no lo sé con certeza—sin apartar la mirada del Saiyajin el mutante cerro los ojos. Scott lo miro con sorpresa—lleva un poder increíble y superior en su interior, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera todos los mutantes de esta escuela juntos podríamos derrotarlo—Scott miro en shock a su mentor. —Pero…con lo poco que eh podido recolectar es que, tiene un gran amor por la vida. Eso es lo que me hace apostar en esta jugada tan arriesgada.—dijo con un tono misterioso.

-Pero aun así…necesita estar vigilado—dijo quien Scott salió de su estupor por lo dicho anteriormente por el Charles. El susodicho asintió.

-Yo me encargare de eso—El que dijo eso fue Logan AKA Wolverine, quien estaba con su espalda recargada en una pared cercana a ellos.

Scott asintió. Podría tener disputas con el mutante inmortal, pero debía admitir que en su trabajo era el mejor. Wolverine quien estaba vistiendo una chaqueta negra y uno pantalones gin desgastados con unas botas negras, inhalo nuevamente de su habano para después botarlo.

-Aunque deben de tener en cuenta que él no es un mutante, no será bien aceptado. —con su típica voz expuso el mutante longevo. Scott asintió. — y aunque han aceptado a los Fantastic Fours, ellos se han ganado un lugar aquí. Además de que tiene una razón de estar aquí. —añadió rápidamente de nuevo Logan, Charles suspiro.-Si, lo eh pensado desde el momento que el llego aquí. La única forma es que el finja ser uno de nosotros—seriamente dio su respuesta el director del lugar antes de suspirar—pero no funcionara, la escuela tiene a varios mutantes que pueden detectar, con ver o oler si es un mutante.

-Si te preocupas por que soplen "SNITK"—Sonriendo de forma salvaje el mutante longevo propuso, enfatizando su punto sacando sus garras de Adamantium

-Logan cuantas veces te eh dicho que amenazar a los alumnos esta fuera de lugar como profesor en la escuela? Además una de esas personas capaces de detectar al señor Goku es tu Hija—ya cansado de repetir la misma línea, quien sabe cuántas veces, el profesor, le recordó a Logan quien chasqueando la lengua guardo sus garras.

-Eres un aburrido Charles—

Los tres mutantes pararon su discusión cuando se dieron cuenta que Goku se dirigía hacia ellos. Una mirada más relajada en su rostro, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había tenido una conversación con charles. Se encontraba más tranquilo después de su plática con el mutante de poderes psíquicos.

 **Recuerdo**

Goku miraba seriamente a la figura sentada en sus silla de ruedas del Profesor X quien tenía los codos puestos en la mesas de su escritorio mientras entrelazabas sus dedos mientras miraba seriamente al Saiyajin frente a él.

-Así que…Goku, tengo algunas preguntas para ti, claro si no te molesta que te las haga claro está—seriamente mirando a los ojos al Saiyajin, el mutante dijo.

Goku cerró los ojos mientras lo pensaba un poco, se encogió de hombros.

-No le veo ningún problema—dijo al final el Saiyajin sentándose en uno de las sillas frente Charles. Quien asintió.

Pensando muy bien su pregunta el mutante hablo.

-Dime, Goku, ¿cómo fue que terminaste sellado?—cuestiono el mutante con poderes mentales.

-¿Sellado?-Goku parpadeo un par de veces, trato de recordar, pero solo venían a su mente imágenes borrosas, solo recordaba sentir una furia intensa y después…y después…nada. Apretó sus puños. Se sentía impotente. Frustrado, enojado. Y sobre todo…humillado. Miro al charles de nueva cuenta. —No lo sé…-fue su repuesta. —todo esta tan borroso…no lo sé, no lo sé ¡demonios!-en un arrebato por la impotencia que sentía arremetió con un puño contra el escritorio del mutante agrietando la madera de paso, Charles no se inmuto.

Logan quien estaba alejado unos paso recargado en una pared se tensó, sus garras salieron a relucir, los ojos de un mujer de piel morena se tornaron blancos. Pero cualquier acción que pudieran hacer fue detenida por un gesto de la mano del dirigente de la mansión-escuela.

Charles emitió un suspiro

-Una especie de amnesia?—se preguntó mentalmente mirando seriamente al Saiyajin que se lamentaba.—Puede ser, pero no puedo estar seguro completamente hasta echar un vistazo en su mente—con esos pensamientos se decidió—Goku…creo que puedo tener una solución para tu problema.—dijo con una sonrisa el mutante.

Inmediatamente ante esas palabras el Saiyajin miro fijamente al mutante.

-cómo?—fue la simple pregunta del Saiyajin

 **Fin del recuerdo**

-Veo que te ha gustado nuestra escuela, Goku—con una leve sonrisa, le dijo el mutante de sillas de ruedas al Saiyajin quien sonrió en repuesta.

-SI, es reconfortante—dijo con simpleza, mirando su entorno. —Aunque pude notar desde que llegue aquí es que hay muchas firmas de energías en todo el lugar. —comento distraídamente el Saiyajin. Charles sonrió. Scott abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. Al igual que Logan.

-Esos, señor Goku, son mis alumnos—respondió Charles con una sutil sonrisa.

Todos quedaron en un silencio pensativo, Scott miraba sutilmente al Saiyajin quien se encontraba un poco pensativo.

De repente el sonido de pasos apresurados llamo su atención, todos miraron a la dirección de la puerta y vieron como una chica de unos 15 años cabello castaño rojizo con un mechón blanco. Sus ojos expresaban miedo.

-Rogue…que sucede?—cuestiono Charles

-Profesor la…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar una fuerte explosión se registró, la expresión del Saiyajin se afilo y la mirada de todos los mutantes allí se tornó sombría.

-Scott, Logan, nos han encontrado. —dijo de manera sombría el mutante de poderes mentales. Ante la mirada aterrada de Rogue Goku solo miro eso confundido.

…

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de los alumnos de la escuela de jóvenes talentos de charles Xavier. Bueno lo que cabe de normal cuando eres un mutante cabe destacar. Todos cumplían con sus rutinas diarias, nada fuera de lo normal. En unos de los pasillos, una rubia de ojos azules de unos 16 años de edad, se encontraba parada al borde de las escaleras, pisaba impacientemente el suelo de madera. La chica en si era hermosa, un bello cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, una piel de tez blanca, y unos hipnotizantes ojos color azul, vestía un conjunto de trataba de un blusa de manga largas de color azul y una falda de color celeste junto con unos zapatos color blanco. La chica miro con insistencia hacia una esquina del pasillo, vio como los estudiantes y sus compañeros se apresuraban a entrar a sus clases.

-Maldición, vamos a llegar tarde, él sabe cómo es papa con la asistencia—dijo frunciendo el ceño, estaba en verdad molesta, no era ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera…bueno ustedes entienden—y lo peor de todo es que siempre lo espero. —se auto-recrimino

De pronto vio como en una esquina las sombras parecían aglomerarse, juntándose sorprendentemente, formando así una figura humanoide que finalmente acabo lo figura de un chico, este tenía el cabello rubio corto, algo rebelde, ojos marrones, este parecía ser un poco mayor que la rubia, aparentando unos 17 años, tenía la misma tez de piel de la rubia, vestía una campera de color negro, junto con unos pantalones color negro y unos tenis blanco, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Ya era hora, Frank—dijo con irritación mirando con el ceño fruncido al recién llegado que sonrió aún más.

-Lo siento hermanita, me quede dormido jeje—rio un poco nervioso ante la mirada de muerte que le ofrecía su hermana. —Ay, vamos Valeria, lo siento ¿sí?—trato de disculparse el rubio poniendo ojos de cachorritos. Quien bufo

-Siempre dices lo mismo, así que vamos a nuestra clase, vamos tarde y sabes cómo es papa—dijo mientras se le daba la espalda a su hermano y subía las escaleras, Frank suspiro.

-Es igual a Mama—se dijo siguiendo a su hermana.

-Pero qué lindo, un par de hermanitos—ambos hermanos se detuvieron al escuchar una chillona y oscura voz—Voy a disfrutar tanto destrozándolos…

-Fra…Frank…-dijo Valeria tartamudeando levemente

-Ya lo sé, Hermanita—dijo el rubio serio. Mientras apretaba sus puños

El sonido de estática comenzó a escucharse.

Las sombras comenzaron a cubrir los puños del rubio.

CHASSSSS/¡HAAAAAAA!

Simultáneamente un torrente de electricidad negra salió disparada de la nada, al mismo tiempo que una cúpula de sombras cubría a ambos hermanos creando un impacto.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Levantando un estela de polvo alertando de paso a todos los habitantes del lugar

-Maldición, subestime al crio—dijo un silueta desde entre la capa de polvo, cuando se disipo se pudo observar como un sujeto afroamericano, con cabello negro vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho por la cual pasaba una gran cicatriz, llevaba también unos pantalones negros, el hombre erra de gran estatura, 1,7 de altura y una contextura musculosa prodigiosa en sus ojos, sus ojos eran negros sin iris, llevo su mano hacia un micrófono en su oído y lo presiono—Aquí Black-Death, estoy dentro…

Mientras dentro de la cúpula…

Valeria veía con horro como su hermano tenía un brazo sangrante mientras que con el otro mantenía la barrera. El brazo sano del chico era rodeado por un aura color negra.

-Maldición, fui un poco lento jejeje—dijo riendo forzosamente haciendo una mueca de dolor después—Demonios…un poco más y…-dejo ese pensamiento al aire, no queriendo pensar lo que hubiese pasado, miro a su hermana quien permanecía paralizada—hey Valeria, si no es mucho pedir, podrías no estar solo parada como estatua?—

Las palabras de su hermano la hicieron reaccionar.

-Frank!- exclamo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su hermano-déjame ya…

-No—las palabras de su hermano la dejaron sorprendida—ambos sabemos que si los haces ya no podrás defenderte después—Valeria apretó los puños ante lo dicho por su hermano, era verdad.

-No importa…—dijo mientras un aura violeta cubría el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Te eh dicho que no!—exclamo el mayor con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, el aura violeta de Valeria se deshizo.—Si estas sin energías seria solo una carga en la lucha—dijo fríamente, sorprendiendo a su hermana—Además…—Levantando la mirada le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana-con un brazo me basta y sobra—su hermana no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-Frank…-susurro

¡AHHHHH!-De repente Frank soltó un grito mientras destellos oscuros cubría su brazo.

-¡Frank!—grito Valeria preocupada.

Fuera de la cúpula.

El reconocido Black-Death tenía un brazo extendido hacia la cúpula de sombras, una corriente de electricidad negra salía de la palma de su mano chocando contra la mencionada cúpula.

-Eso es, grita, quiero escucharte sufrir asqueroso mutante—con una voz de pura satisfacción Black-Death hablo sin dejar de hacer su cometido

Sin darse cuenta, un silueta de cabellos castaño rojizo vio todo eso y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda

-Valla al parecer no quiere ceder…. —dijo Black-Death al notar como la barrera de sombras no cedía—aumentemos la dosis…-dijo oscuramente. Pero rápidamente tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando una ráfaga de fuego pasó por su lado

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión se originó a raíz de eso Black-Death vio eso con algo de sorpresa, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Fiu…al parecer vienen las grandes ligas…jejeje—limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas, el afroamericano se levantó del suelo.

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color con una camisa de color negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. El chico aparentaba unos 17 años miraba con seriedad al afroamericano frente él.

-Pyro…-con una sonrisa el cuerpo de Black-Death se fue cubriendo de electricidad. —te hare trizas…

-¡Tu!…dime cómo demonios entraste a la escuela…-exigió el chico mientras sus puños se encendían….literalmente, Black-Death sonrió salvajemente tronándose las manos.

-Por qué no vienes y me lo sacas, eh niño bonito?—provoco el afroamericano. Ya listo para lanzarse contra el mutante.

-Si será…si así lo quieres… ¡te sacare la información a golpes!—exclamo Pyro encendiendo ambos brazo en llamas.

-Lo siento Black-Death, pero Pyro es mío…-una voz chillona se escuchó, Black-Death bufo mientras su cuerpo dejaba de producir electricidad. De repente el aire comenzó a enfriarse, el suelo se congelo literalmente bajo los pies de todos los allí presente, copos de nieves empezaron a caer. —Alguien tiene que enfriar la calentura de este chico…-dijo esta vez una voz sensual femenina. Un tornado conformado de nieve se formó en medio de Black-Death y Pyro.

La figura sensual de una mujer se hizo presente, un cuerpo con excelente curva su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena perfectamente, tez blanca palida1,6 de estatura, su cuerpo era cubierto por un expandes de color blanco con la parte del pecho en azul. Su cabello era de un hermoso color blanco perfectamente liso llegándole hasta la mitad de espalda. Su ojos eran de color azul tan gélidos como el mismo hielo, una sonrisa sensual plasmada en sus labios.

-Eres una maldita arrogante congelante DeathSnows—dijo Black-Death cruzándose de brazo deshaciendo la electricidad de su cuerpo.—Dime algo, DreamDeath se ha encargado ya?—cuestiono el hombre al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una corriente eléctrica deteniendo el avance de Pyro quien tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, el mutante chasqueo la lengua al verse detenido y no poder ir ayudar a los hermanos Richards.

DeathSnows sonrió con malicia mientras cerraba los ojos olfateaba el aire.

-Si, cada una de esas aberraciones está teniendo sus últimos dulces sueños jajajaja!—rio de manera desquiciada al decir lo último.

Pyro tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Maldición centinelas se acercan hacia la escuela, que sucede que no han llego los demás aquí"-pensó Pyro sudando frio al ver a ambos sujetos frente el

Mientras tanto en todas partes de la mansión, se podían ver como chicos de diferentes edades se encontraban inconscientes, en sillas o en el suelo, entre ellos destacaba un hombre bestia de color azul y una figura humanoide hecho al parecer hecho de roca.

-Bueno, al parecer no hizo muy bien su trabajo—dijo Black-Death mirando a Pyro quien los miraba fijamente seriamente. El hombre movió su cuello generando el sonido de huesos crujiendo—Pero que le vamos hacer—agrego mirando ahora al cúpula de sombras—por ahora me hare cargo de un pequeña molestia…-dijo encaminándose hacia los hermanos Richards. Pero una barrera de fuego se lo impidió. Vio a Pyro quien estaba envuelto completamente en llamas, derritiendo el hielo bajo sus pies.

-Crees que podrás escapar de mí…-dijo seriamente listo para luchar, pero tuvo que saltar para esquivar unas estacas de hielos que se clavaron en el suelo.

-Es al contrario chico, crees que podrás escapar de nosotros?—dijo la mujer sonriendo con su mano estirada hacia el mutante con poderes de fuego. La sonrisa sensual de la mujer se transformó en una mueca despectiva—Prepárate chico, porque te destruiré no habrá piedad alguna…-dijo para ser envuelta en una aura celeste.

Mientras tanto en la cúpula.

Valeria tecleaba rápidamente una mini laptop furiosamente, mientras veía de reojo a su hermano, el cual a pesar de ponerle un pedazo de tela de su propia blusa se vea muy débil.

-Solo un poco más Frank—murmuro. Mientras el mencionado soltaba un quejido.

-Valeria…apresúrate.

ERROR DE COMUNICACION: ACESSO DENEGADO

-No me digas eso…demonios algo debe de estar bloqueando la señal-dijo la rubio algo frustrada sin dejar de teclear

ERROR DE COMUNICACIÓN: ACESSO DENEGADO.

-Valeria….ya no…ya no aguanto más…-dijo mientras el aura negra en su brazo parpadeaba.

-Al parecer te estas quedando sin fuerzas mocoso…-ambos rubios se petrificaron al escuchar la afroamericano a quien podía visualizar por un hueco en la barrera.—Si no les molesta…ahora los matare…-dijo Black-Death sonriendo cruelmente cargando en una de las palmas de sus manos una esfera de electricidad.—Mueran-dijo lanzando su ataque hacia ambos adolescentes.

Frank por su parte reacciono rápido extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente creando un escudo de sombras.

¡BOOOM!

Una pequeña explosión se creó junto con una onda expansiva.

Black-Death levanto una ceja al ver como Frank tenía la mitad de su campera destrozada, ambos brazos sangran y temblorosos manteniéndolos al frente, Valeria veía la frente sus ojos en shock.

Goteo… goteo…goteo

De los brazos de la rubia gota de sangres impactaban en el suelo

-¡FRANK!-Grito con horror Valeria llevándose la manos hacia su boca sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas

-Grrr—un gruñido de dolor escapo de los labios del rubio quien tenía unos de sus ojos entrecerrados, giro su rostro hacia su hermana—Valeria lárgate de aquí inmediatamente—le ordeno, haciendo que la chica lo mirara en shock

-Estás loco! Nunca haría algo como eso—le reclamo mientras le miraba—jamás te abandonaría hermano—dijo mientras sus manos eran envuelta por una energía violeta.—si caemos lo haremos juntos—dijo sonriendo forzosamente-

-Tsk cuanta cursilería fraternal…creo que voy a vomitar—el afroamericano chasqueo la lengua su cuerpo siendo rodeado de electricidad. —Si tanto quieren morir juntos… ¡que así sea!—extendiendo sus dos manos hacia el rubio lanzo una gran onda de electricidad.

Valeria se posiciono al lado de su hermano, pero este en un acto inesperado la empujo fuera del alcance del ataque, Valeria lo miro con los ojos abiertos conmocionados, este solo le sonrió cálidamente. Vio como movía sus labios

-Vive…-le dijo mientras con sus brazos creaba un escudo de sombras.

-Hermano no!—grito desde el suelo extendiendo su brazo hacia el chico pero en ese mismo instante…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**!

La rubia fue mandada a chocar contra una pared debido a la onda de expansión del impacto del ataque que levanto una cortina de humo y escombro.

Tosiendo miro el lugar donde estaba antes pardo su hermano cubierto de humo.

-No…no…no ¡NO!—Grito negando repetidamente con la cabeza—no, no puede ser…

Las risas desquiciadas de BlakDeath llegaron a sus oídos. Este reía abiertamente sin reparo alguno.

-sobrevive a eso mocoso estúpido! Jajajajaja! Nada sobrevive al escuadrón de la muerte ¡Nada!—se burló gozando de su triunfo. —Mucho menos a mí!—termino de decir

Pyro quien luchaba contra DeathSnows mientras esquivaba las estacas de la mujer miro eso con impotencia.

-Malditos…-mascullo furioso.

La cortina de humo se fue despejando lentamente hasta que se disipo completamente. Lo que vieron ninguno se lo espero…

Frank sabía que no tenía el poder suficiente detener aquel ataque él estaba muy debilitado así que cuando sintió que su escudo se deshacía sonrió irónicamente como si se lo hubiese esperado. Al menos había puesto a su hermana a salvo, cerro lo ojos esperando sentir el impacto del ataque. Lo peor de todo es que iba a morir virgen, una gran tragedia y desperdicio pensó. Escucho la explosión del impacto, pero más espero y no sintió dolor alguno. Abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con unos ojos de color ónix observándolo.

(N/A: SIIIIII YA LLEGO!...cof…lo siento yo también me emociono :3)

-Hiciste un buen trabajo muchacho…-le dijo Goku mirando al rubio el cual lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que todos allí, el hombre tenía su mano extendida al frente, tenía todavía rastros de electricidad negra en su palma, contrajo de nuevo su brazo y cerrando su mano se deshizo de todo rastro de electricidad dejando a todo aún más sorprendido, Pyro quien había detenido su batalla con DeathSnows miraba eso sorprendido, reconociendo aquel sujeto de algún lado.

Frank se tambaleo hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, Goku lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Desde aquí me hare cargo—dijo con suavidad el Saiyajin al notar como Frank perdía de a poco la conciencia.

Frank miro con sus apenas abiertos ojos al Saiyajin, por alguna razón este emitía un aura de protección y de confianza enorme, así que lo decidió.

-Señor…proteja a mi hermana…se lo encargo mucho…-le dijo débilmente mientras la oscuridad cubría su visión. Goku inhalo un poco de aire, escaneo con la mirada el panorama, los pasillos hechos añicos, algunas partes quemadas y otras congeladas, observo a DeathSnows y a Pyro por unos breves segundos antes de posar su mirada en Valeria, se encamino hacia ella sosteniendo en sus brazos de manera nupcial a Frank. Una vez tuvo frente a ella, dejo al rubio suavemente a los pes de la chica—cuida de el mientras acabo con estos sujeto…-dijo con voz suave y calma mirando a los ojos a la chica quien aún conmocionada asintió. El Saiyajin poso su mirada ahora en BlakDeath quien miraba con molestia a Goku.

-Quién demonios te crees maldito para interrumpir mi masacre!?—con fuerza reclamo con enojo el afroamericano. Goku camino lentamente hacia ignorando los reclamos del manipulador eléctrico—Te atreves a ignorarme!...seguro eres uno de esos malditos mutantes…por eso yo seré el que te de la sentencia de muerte!—dijo envolviéndose en electricidad, Goku no se inmuto—toma estos misiles eléctrico!—grito mientras lanzaba una tanda de proyectiles eléctricos a una gran velocidad. Goku vio acercarse los ataque con calma, sin detener su avance cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar al Saiyajin este a un velocidad alucinante movió sus manos desviando cada proyectil los cuales impactaron inofensivamente a los lados del Saiyajin.-¿Qué?...—con incredulidad murmuro el de piel oscura.

-Acaso…acaso lo que vi es cierto?—se dijo así mismo Valeria sin despegar la mirada del Saiyajin

En la escena Storm, Cyclops, Logan y finalmente el profesor Xavier quienes venia llegando veían eso con asombro, meno Xavier quien veía eso analíticamente sorprendido pero no tanto como los demás X-men.

BlakDeath miro eso con furia, su cuerpo emitiendo electricidad negra por montones. Goku solo lo miro inmutable mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Ríndete no tiene caso, no eres el oponente indicado para mi…-aquellas palabras gélidas salieron de los labios del Saiyajin.

El de piel oscura apretó los puños su aura eléctrica aumentando

-Bastardo…No te burles de mí!—grito levantando su mano cargando un nuevo ataque.

-No lo creo…-

BlakDeath quedo helado cuando sintió como su muñeca era sujetada, unos ojos ónix lo miraba fijamente. Goku de un momento a otro había aparecido frente al creador de electricidad negra y le sostenía la mano.

-Se ha acabado ríndete—le dijo seriamente el Saiyajin sin soltar la muñeca del afroamericano quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una furiosa.

-No…No Ha acabado!—de un movimiento rápido con su mano libre cargo electricidad y la dirigió hacia el rostro del Saiyajin, pero igualmente de un movimiento rápido gracias a sus reflejo el Saiyajin la sostuvo a tiempo.

El sonido de la electricidad se escuchaba claramente, el Saiyajin miraba a los ojos negros sin pupila del hombre con poderes eléctricos.

-Esto no ha acabado!...te matare asqueroso mutante!

Goku abrió levemente los ojos al sentir el incremento de poder de ese sujeto. Miro de reojo como eran envueltos en una especie de tornado de electricidad.

-Te matare cueste lo que cueste!...

Cyclops trato de moverse para ayudar al Saiyajin, pero un mano en el hombro de Logan evito que lo hiciera.

Goku miro de reojo a Valeria quien tenía en su regazo a Frank, regreso su vista a BlackDeath.

-Tú. Atacaste a un par de jóvenes inocentes...eso no te lo perdonare…-con voz firme declaro el Saiyajin, sus ojos tornándose a esmeralda, miro de reojo al profesor—"querías ver una muestra de mi poder charles, entonces la tendrás, no ve o mejor ocasión que esta"—pensó Goku volviendo a mirar a BlackDeath.

-Cállate! Y Solo sufre, **asesino eléctrico**!—grito mientras de repente comenzaba a brillar en negro completamente al mismo tiempo que un rayo destrozaba completamente el techo impactando donde estaban el Saiyajin y el de piel morena.

Una gran explosión se ocasiono a raíz de eso. Los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser afectados por la explosión, Pyro creo una barrera de fuego, DeathSnows se cubrió creando una pared de hielo, Charles creo un barrera con sus poderes cubriendo a sus acompañantes de paso, Valeria por sus parte fue envuelta por un aura violeta al igual que su hermano mientras era cubierta por la nube de humo de la explosión.

De repente saliendo de un salto, BlakDeath sin la parte superior de su ropa salió de la nube de humo. Una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-No…no puede ser!—grito furioso.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—repentinamente un grito se escuchó, toda la mansión empezó a sacudirse. El humo se disipo por una onda de viento, mostrando las figuras de lo X-men, Valeria y DeathSnows. Pero todos se quedaron conmocionados cuando en el medio de la zona de impacto del rayo,

Goku era envuelto por un aura de color dorada, su cabello levitaba, parpadeaba de dorado a su color original al igual que su cola. Pero lo más intimidante de todo para BlackDeath, eran esos ojos color esmeralda que no dejaban de verlo…

-Ese…ese es…-murmuro por lo bajo el profesor X sintiendo su sangre helada ante aquella visión.

Por su parte Logan, Storm y Cyclops estaba con la boca abierta, sintiendo cada pelo de su cuerpo erizándose ante la imagen imponente de aquel extraño hombre con cola de mono, solo habían sentido esa sensación cuando…cuando Jean….

Por su parte, Valeria veía eso impresionada, escucho cuando su reloj pitaba, miro como un reloj, unos con una pantalla donde diferente digito aparecían, iban creciendo según pasaba el tiempo, su boca se abrió a más nos poder, observo el reloj, luego a Goku.

-Esto…tiene que ser una maldita broma…-murmuro

Goku se encorvo un poco su postura apretando sus puños mientras apretaba lo dientes

-HAAAAAAA!—grito nuevamente mientras el temblor se intensificaba en el lugar, creando varia grietas en la paredes, el suelo bajo los pies del Saiyajin se agrieto, creando un profundo cráter, su cabellos se erizaron completamente. Lentamente fue recuperando su postura firme,, destellos eléctricos cubrían su cuerpo, un flequillo rubio bajaba por su frente. El Saiyajin se miró las manos, una expresión incrédula en su rostro-"Esto…que demonios…Súper Saiyajin 2? Pero, ¡esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!"—pensó con furia, incrédulo… sin darse cuenta creando una onda de aire abriendo más el cráter bajo sus pies. Inhalo aire tratando de calmarse.—"Después averiguare sobre esto…por ahora" –calmándose enfoco su mirada en Charles—Presta atención Charles, te estoy mostrando un 5% de mi poder—dijo con voz seriamente mortal. El mencionado asintió. Todos quedaron incrédulos ante esa afirmación.

-A-acaso escuche bien…dijo 5%-pronuncio un incrédulo Cyclops mirando con los ojos bien abierto al Saiyajin.

-"¡5%! ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!"—grito mentalmente Valeria viendo los numero en su "reloj" sin poder creérselo

-5%...este sujeto tiene que estar jugando…-murmuro sorprendido Pyro mientras apretaba sus puños, alguien tan poderoso? No podía llegar a creérselo.

Por su parte DeathSnows se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-Un mutante tan poderoso?, nah solo debe estar exagerando"—pensó viendo fijamente al Saiyajin quien poso su mirada en el afroamericano quien permanecía paralizado en su sitio

-Ahora…-el Saiyajin dijo mirando a BlackDeath—es h…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un látigo de color purpura envolvió su pierna.—Que..?—fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de ser jalado con tal fuerza que traspaso la pared y lo envió a volar estrellándose con una colina cercana,

-En verdad ese tipo es un hablador…-se escuchó una voz ronca decir, antes de que un montón de látigos purpuras salieran de los suelos. Cada uno fue contra todos los allí presentes quienes tuvieron que movilizarse para poder esquivar. Pero Valeria no tuvo tanta suerte ya que junto su hermano fue sujetado por unos látigos.

-No!...-grito.

Cyclops se percató de aquello y con su visión de rayos corto los látigos que la sostenían haciéndola caer pero fue sujetada por Logan quien tenía al hermano de esta igualmente en sus brazos.

-Storm ya los tengo has lo tuyo!—grito Logan mientras daba un salto posicionándose al lado de charles quien con su poder mental repelía los látigos, la mujer asintió y un tornado envolvió a Logan, Cyclops, Valeria, Logan, Frank y Charles.- los látigos fueron repelidos con efectividad.

Por su parte DeathSnows esquivaba los látigos con furia

-Ey idiota acaso que no vez que soy yo!—grito indignada la mujer de cabello blanco mientras esquivaba un látigo

-Ups! Lo siento copito—se escuchó una burlona voz, una vena se remarcó en la frente de la peliblanca.

-Juro que te clavare una estaca de hielo en tu trasero!.—juro la peliblanca cruzándose de brazos. Poso mirada en BlackDeath quien permanecía en shock, mirando a la nada—genial ya rompieron a chispitas-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Miro hacia el techo. —Y tu baja de allí miserable!—grito aparentemente hacia la nada.

Unas estruendosas risas se escucharon.

-¡Oh vamos, no dejan divertirse a uno a gusto!—una ronca voz se escuchó. De repente frente a DeathSnows la figura de un hombre, vistiendo una gabardina negra y usando una máscara de seguridad antigases se pudo observar, miro su entorno viendo una mansión semi-destruida y Charles, Scott, Ororo y Logan parándose firmes en caso de los tres últimos frente a Valeria quien tenía a su hermano en el regazo, una carcajada oscura amortiguada se escuchó emitir del de gabardina –Pero que importa aquí tenemos más diversión todavía!—se escuchó exclamar.

-Tch, eres un maldito infantil, DreamDeath—mascullo con irritación la de cabello albino.-bueno de todas formas tenemos que ponernos serios, esos mutantes no son un juego según mis cálculos los platos fuertes no tardan en llegar… —siendo envuelta por un aura celeste comento la mujer creadora de hielo.

Mientras aquellos sujetos hablaban, los X-men tenían su propia conversación.

-Charles, has logrado conseguir algo?—cuestiono Ororo al mutante en silla de ruedas quien negó.

-No, por alguna extraña razón mis poderes están siendo reducidos drásticamente y no solo…y por lo que puedo ver, lo suyos no son excepción, lamentablemente además de que nos estamos debilitando deliberadamente…-expuso seriamente el mutante al grupo quienes asentían, sus respiraciones algo agitada sudor corriendo por su frentes.—Sea quien sea que planeo esto, lo hizo muy elaboradamente…

-No solo eso, eh escuchado que Centinelas se dirigen hacia acá…-

Las miradas de los mutantes se posaron en un recién llegado Pyro quien tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a sus enemigos sin perder ningún detalle. La sangre de cada uno de los presente se helo ante aquello.

-Es-estas seguro de eso?—con leve tartamudeo cuestiono la mutante crea tormentas. Recibiendo un asentamiento de este.

-Los escuche mientras hablaban entre ellos. —Dijo mientras su brazos se encendían en llamas—Más le vale que los que se fueron de misión lleguen a tiempo….

-Deben estar por llegar pero de igual manera…-Charles miro el lugar donde Goku había impactado, cero los ojos una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios dejos esas palabras al aire.

Los demás le miraron extrañados, pero, Pyro tuvo que reaccionar rápido lanzando una llamarada destruyendo varias estacas de helos que venían más que dispuestos a empalarlo a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Maldición nos hemos distraído!—exclamo logan sacando sus garras de Adamantium mientras los ojos de Ororo se volvían completamente blancos y el visor de Scott brillaba con intensidad

Valeria por su parte se mantuvo al margen de aquella conversación cuidando diligentemente a su hermano inconsciente. Su mirada nunca apartándose del lugar donde había impactado Goku.

…

Natasha Stark Inquietamente sus movía sus pies mientras permanecía sentada en el asiento de copiloto del Quinjet a su lado en el asiento de piloto se encontraba Black Widow quien suspiro al ver la impaciencia de la multimillonaria.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso ya? –ya no pudiendo sopórtalo más expreso la asesina y espía de acento ruso.

La Stark le miro confundida.

-¿Hacer qué?—cuestiono confundida.

La pelirroja suspiro resignada—Olvídalo, Toni—murmuro mientras enfocaba su atención en el camino.

Había pasado ya 1 día desde su misión en investigar aquella energía misteriosa, la cual parecía ser la fuente del mega terremoto que removió el mundo entero. Solo para encontrarse con nada. Absolutamente nada y por más que buscaron no encontraron nada ni siquiera con la tecnología de Stark. Pero no obstante antes de que decidieran irse a la torre recibieron un mensaje de parte de Nick Fury diciéndole que tenían una nueva misión, al parecer unos bioterroristas estaban en búsquedas de robar un almacén de armas biológicas en un almacén en los límites de los países bajos. Y aunque hubo una que no quería ir (Toni) allí estaban el grupo entero. El capitán américa conversando con Clint y bruce Thor se encontraba en unos de los asientos dormido.

De repente el panel de control empezó a emitir una luz parpadeante azul constante.

" **Señora Stark he detectado energía de fuentes desconocida aproximándose hacia nuestra posición a una velocidad considerable"**

La Stark levanto una ceja con un movimiento de sus manos la proyección de su computadora aparecía dando varios datos.

-Tiempo de aproximación?—cuestiono la genio mientras la espía miraba eso frunciendo el ceño.

" **Tiempo de aproximación estimado, 20 segundos y descontando"**

De repente la nave comenzó a vibrar un fuerte sonido de propulsores se comenzó a escuchar mientras el Quinjet se movía más fuerte.

-Qué demonios…

-Jarvis levanta el escudo y da imagen ahora.-

De repente una pantalla aprecio e imágenes comenzaron a ser visibles.

-Qué demonios es eso…-murmuro Steve Rogers quien se había acercado recién había comenzado el alboroto al igual que Clint, bruce y….bueno, Thor seguía durmiendo despreocupadamente.

Todos observaban como en la pantalla cruzando por los cielos, esferas metálicas impulsadas por propulsores le pasaban de largo, cinco para ser exactos.

La Stark rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Nos pasaron de largo—dijo—Jarvis dime puedes seguir la trayectoria de esas…cosas?

" **Por supuesto señora, según lo calculado si siguen esa trayectoria y a esa velocidad llegaran a los límites de Inglaterra en un tiempo estimado de 20 minutos 32 segundos"**

Silencio

Los vengadores se miraron entre sí. Preguntándose tácitamente que deberían hacer.

-"Toni, no tenemos un plan además recuerda que tenemos otra misión"—recordó Steve mirando a la Stark quien sonrió.

-¿Y cuando hemos necesitado un plan? Además siempre puedes enviarle un mensaje a Fury diciéndole de nuestros planes

Todos lo meditaron.

Clint soltó un sonoro suspiro

-¿Para que le dan tantas vueltas al asunto si terminaremos yendo de todos modos?—fue lo que dijo ojo de halcón

Toni sonrió aún más.

-Al parecer esta misión no será aburrida después de todo, Jarvis fija las coordenadas, ah y prepara mi armadura….

En otro lugar

Parado sobre la fría nieve una figura yacía una figura encapuchada por una túnica negra observando al frente una amplia extensión de nieve un desierto prácticamente de hielo. A sus espaldas una enorme construcción. Un castillo medieval se alzaba.

-Todo al parecer marcha según lo planeado. —Una voz distorsionada a las espaldas del encapuchado se escuchó. Este ni se movió. —Los nuevos avatares que has creados han sido muy efectivos. Pero…

La figura encapuchada al parecer se tensó. Una voz ronca y rasposa provino del encapuchado quien hablo

-No me gusta ese Pero- fue lo que dijo el encapuchado

-A habido un contratiempo, y desgraciadamente nuestra misión disminuyo su margen de éxito…-de nuevo hablo la voz a las espaldas del encapuchado.

Un destello metálico se pudo apreciar venir de la parte donde debería estar el rostro del encapuchado.

Silencio, y esa fue la señal para que continuara hablando.

-Nuestro margen de éxito ahora solo es del 45%-

Unos pasos se escucharon, y allí posándose lado la figura humanoide, de lo que parecía ser un ser de color completamente negro ojos de un color blanco sin nariz en su rostro y una hilera de dientes filosos mostrándolos en una sonrisa.

-Brock…me has dicho que nada podría fallar en esta misión. —fue lo que dijo la figura encapuchada.

Una risa de más macabra se escucho

-Tengo que admitir que nada de esto estaba en mis planes pero descuida, no es nada que yo mismo no pueda solucionar además…-fue lo que dijo mientras miraba con sus ojos blancos miraba fijamente a la figura encapuchada **—**

 **¡Somos Venom!**

….

Continuara

Notas de autor: ¡después de mil años de ausencia regreso! Antes de que me echen bronca es justificada. Estoy escribiendo un libro. Además de que me encuentro trabajando actualmente, pero realmente se debe a la escritura de mi libro. Que por cierto le eh cambiado el titulo como 5 veces antes de encontrarle el definitivo XD bueno en fin, ya voy por el capítulo 15 y tengo planeado 20 en total, lo estaré publicando en Wattpad el libro se llama Sinfonía de los signos y aquí les dejo un breve resumen:

Él no quería ser un caballero, no quería luchar por nadie ni blandir una espada en el nombre de nadie. Vicent solo quería vivir su vida, una llena de aventuras descubriendo los misterios que ocultaba el mundo. Pero al parecer el destino no tenía eso en sus planes para él y en un reino fracturado por la guerra deberá proteger y de las llamas renacer. Mientras tanto en occidente más allá de los reinos conocidos un ejército de piedra se levantaba para traer de nuevo la desesperación y muerte al mundo. Magia que se creía perdida y olvidada, criaturas que se creían extintas se alzan y una profecía se hace la única esperanza en una tierra donde se creía perdida "…y al final la sinfonía de los signos será la señal y nuestra sentencia"

 **¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
